Men under their Contracts
by The Red Bloody Rose
Summary: Undertaker has kidnapped Ciel and has taken him through time in another country. Ciel/Lelouch  C.C./Sebastian   I suck at summaries, the story is better :     Rated M for suggestive content and language  to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Code Geass or Kuroshitsuji, though I wish I did XD**

**Rated M for language and possible adult themes**

**Ciel and Lelouch are most tweaked characters, especially Lelouch. Just saying, if you don't like guy on guy, then don't read. Though, that wont happen until later chapters ;)**

**This takes place before Ciel becomes a demon**

**

* * *

**

Ciel sat in a white chair outside in his garden while drinking Earl Grey tea. Sebastian had insisted that the he go outside sometime since he was inside all the time. He had reluctantly agreed since he was becoming deathly pale, but the weather was nice today. Bright blue sky, green grass, red roses, clean air…It was all refreshing. He could hardly imagine a world without these things…Even though he could live without it.

"I can live without all of this…" he muttered to himself. "Live without what, master?" Sebastian asked behind him with an amused look. As always he was listening to what he was saying and doing. "I can live without all of this. If it were to disappear I wouldn't miss it." he said while looking into his tea, staring at his reflection with his one eye. "Young master, I think you would miss this all…I'm sure you would miss lady Elizabeth's smile when she is having fun in the sun…" he answered back politely.

"Hmm" was Ciel's only reply. He would miss her smile, but not this. This world was tainted…It was dark and horrible. The beauty of nature covered up the filth that lied underneath.

There was a crash back the mansion, Pluto was in his giant dog form running around and tearing up the mansion once more. Ciel sighed heavily and glanced up at his butler with a look that he knew too well. "Sebastian. Stop the mutt from tearing up my mansion…But don't hurt or kill him." he ordered with a smile, knowing how his butler hated dogs with a deep passion. Sebastian frowned, but that quickly disappeared and he smiled, a fake smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Yes, young master." He went off towards the giant dog. Ciel smiled at the thought of Sebastian's irritation.

Ciel sipped at his tea once more when a shadow appeared behind him. He slowly looked up to reveal the Undertaker. "Hee hee hee. Hello little earl…" Ciel was more or less shocked that Undertaker was here…In the daylight! Even worse was he came here unexpected "Um. May I help you…Undertaker? Sebastian is ov-"

"No, no, no! I am here to see _you_!" he said in a giddy voice. That was when Ciel noticed that Undertaker had his scythe with him. "I came here to have some fun, with you Earl!" He laughed again before slicing a hole into the ground and out of it came purple light. "What?" Ciel yelled, jumping out of his chair and spilling his tea. "Come on Earl…I don't want Sebastian coming here!" he yelled while laughing again. Ciel was then picked up by Undertaker, over his shoulder. "Sebastian!" he called out to his butler frantically. Sebastian was on top of Pluto's head when he heard his name. He looked over to see Ciel over Undertaker's shoulder. "Young master!" He yelled as he jumped off of the dog's head, running at inhuman speed toward them. Undertaker laughed once more before jumping into the hole, once so, the hole disappeared, only thing left was a slip of paper. A note.

Sebastian stood there shocked for a moment. He had lost his master…his precious master. He noticed the note and picked it up. He started to read it:

_Hello Sebastian! _

_By now you must know that I took the young Earl somewhere. But __where__ is the key. You saw everything, you noticed what I had with me and what I jumped into. That's all the clues you need Sebastian! I hope to see you soon, I'm sure the earl does, too. I promise I'll watch him until you get here…Though my promises aren't something I keep too often so I suggest you get here quick. See you in many years, _

_Undertaker._

_P.S.~ Where I took him, is a place where he may very well be killed for the attitude he has. Food for thought!_

Sebastian frowned, obviously rage in his system. "Damn it!" He sighed. He read the note over again. "Undertaker had his scythe, something he rarely brings…He jumped into a hole with purple light…He is a shinigami…It seems I will have to have a talk with… Grell…" he mumbled to himself. He wasn't pleased that his young master was gone, even worse now he had to talk with Grell to know the whereabouts of his master.

Ciel screamed as the purple light blinded his eye.. It was everywhere, it was bright,…He felt weird. As if time was changing. "Sorry young Earl…But I couldn't resist the urge to do this" he said with a chuckle. Ciel screamed in Undertaker's ear until he fainted. Undertaker continued to chuckle until he reached his destination: Japan, year 2017.

Ciel woke up on a large, soft bed. At first he thought it was his until he saw that the sheets were yellow. He didn't have yellow sheets! He remembered everything that had happened and jolted upright, looking around. "Ah, Earl. You finally awake." he was grinning on a brown chair, his hand on his grey face. "Undertaker! I demand that you tell me where I am!" he nearly yelled. Undertaker got up with speed, putting a grey finger on Ciel's lips. "Young Earl…It is unwise for you to yell right now…I have taken you to the future. You are in a different country and year in which everything is extremely different young earl. The way you speak could very well insult many people, making them want to kill you." he said with smile. This smile never faded did it?

"Nonsense!-"

"Really Earl? I am here: A shinigami, you have a demon butler and you call this nonsense? Oh earl, you make me laugh" he said as he started laughing. Ciel didn't see how any of this was funny. "Anyway Earl. you are in Japan, the year 2017. There is a war going on here: Britannians vs. Rebels, who is led by Zero a famous terrorist…Now Earl I suggest you watch yourself from now…I wont be here. There is money in this room, a lot of it. Enough to last you several years…Anyway, good luck earl." With those words, Undertaker vanished. Ciel stared at the place he had been with shock. Undertaker had taken him to the future in a different country!

Ciel looked around with irritation and found that there was money. He went to a mirror to fix himself properly and yelped when he saw his reflection. He wasn't twelve anymore! He looked 17! Ciel touched his face, it felt like his, but it was bigger, and older. He looked at his body, he was taller and stronger built. "My God!" his voice was deeper, almost like his father's. Strange. Ciel thought about his lower regions. He checked quickly and gasped at what he saw. He wasn't a little boy anymore for sure now! He was excited at the fact he was older, but not that he was in a foreign country and time.

Ciel dressed in a black uniform that had been put on his bed from earlier. It fit him perfectly, but he felt odd. He was so used to wearing shorts and heel-like shoes. Here he wore flat shoes and long pants. He still wore the eye patch since people would be afraid of him when they saw his purple eye.

Ciel walked out of the room and found he was in a luxurious palace like school. He looked at the people walking around, they looked from 16 to 18. Girl and guys. When he saw the girls, his eyes nearly popped from their sockets. They were wearing mini-skirts! They were showing way too much skin! Whores? Prostitutes? No…There weren't _that_ many. But, seeing the girls skin awakened something deep within Ciel, and he slightly blushed at what he felt. He quickly calmed his thoughts down. He skipped several years and he didn't experience puberty. Damn it. All of this was strange to him. He hadn't planned on living this long, he had wanted to get his revenge and Sebastian would eat his soul in no time. That was how things were suppose to be…But instead he was in a world without Sebastian. It made him feel lonely and unprotected.

Suddenly Ciel felt the urge to go to a 'classroom'. He felt as if somehow, he already knew this place. How? He walked into a classroom and the teacher looked to him with a smile "Ah class. This is our new student. Ciel Phantomhive. He is a Britannian noble that transferred here today, so treat him well." Ciel waved "Um, hi." he said nonchalantly. Several girls in the class giggled saying how handsome and sexy he was. "Ciel, you will be seated…Next to Lelouch Lamperouge, in the corner over there." the teacher pointed to Lelouch, who was sleeping. Ciel walked over to his seat, glancing at Lelouch. He was very handsome…

Lelouch eventually woke up in the middle of class. Lazily, he lifted his head from the desk and looked to see who was beside him. He couldn't see clearly due to his long bangs, so he did a head flip, he got a better view of the young man beside him. He had grey hair, though it was beautiful grey and he had a mysterious blue eye. Mysterious and blue as the seep blue sea. His features were manly and yet not too manly. He noticed all of this with a head flip and a glance. No longer had he done that, he looked to the front of the class. How strange, this student beside him was giving off an aura…as if he was different than other people.

Lelouch and Ciel copied the notes from the board, as soon as the bell had rung, Lelouch turned to the strange boy "What is your name?"

Ciel looked at him, surprised and confused. It almost sounded like he was ordering him. Almost. "I am Ciel Phantomhive." He said with pride. Lelouch smiled. "I am Lelouch Lamperouge. Pleased to make your acquaintance." he held his hand out to Ciel. Ciel took his hand and shook it, both males grinning. It seemed they had met someone they could relate with strongly, even if they didn't know it.

* * *

**Review please! All are welcome ****except**** flames. I like criticism(even the harsh ones) and suggestions as well as how you feel about this. When I get a review, it compels me to write more. ;)**

**I realized the other day that both Ciel and Lelouch have a contract with someone for the sole purpose of revenge(Yes, I was slow on realizing that). The difference is that they live in different countries/times and that Lelouch has the power: Geass while Ciel owns a badass butler. **

**So immediately a story came to mind. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Code Geass or Kuroshitsuji, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Ciel and Lelouch are most the tweaked characters. **

**Lets continue, alright? ;)**

**

* * *

**

Lelouch led the one-eyed boy to the student council room. He was interested him, he gave off a vibe similar to his own. He seemed like the quiet type of boy with secrets, like himself. This only made Lelouch was curious about him. "So…Ciel, why come to Ashford Academy? Haven't you heard of this school and the things that have happened?" he asked as his eyes snaked their way to the corner, looking at him.

Ciel looked up, he had been distracted from the scenery of everything. "Oh, um, actually no. I haven't. I don't know too much about anything…How about you fill me in?" he countered with a slight smirk. Both boys were clever and sneaky. What would happen when either found out about their contract or past?

"Ah, well not too long ago Zero, the terrorist, had taken hold of the school and held everyone captive. Of course he had been taken down, but recently he had made another appearance. We were told that he had been killed…" he stated to the blue haired boy while walking in the student council room, sitting in a chair. He motioned for him to take a seat. Ciel did so, and continued to listen, somewhat fascinated by the events in which Lelouch was telling him.

Lelouch had regained his memories several weeks ago, and instead of having a sister, he had a 'brother' named Rollo. He had persuaded him to join with him, convincing him he was his brother and that he actually cared for him. C.C. was with him as well, but she was covering for him back with the Black Knights.

"So Ciel, If I may ask, what happened to your eye?" he was asking with an emotionless face, his hand on his jaw. Ciel lifted his hand to his eye patch, slightly rubbing it. "Nothing of grave importance…" he said as he looked over and saw a chess board. "You play chess?" he asked, eyeing the board with longing. Lelouch picked up the game board and set it out, it was obvious that Ciel wished to play, even though Lelouch knew he would win.

As they started, Lelouch started thinking of Ciel's eye. Now a days, not many people wore eye patches…What if he had made a contract with C.C. or V.V.? V.V. was a better candidate. Was he out against Lelouch? Did they find out about Rollo's betrayal and hired this guy instead? He was alone with this boy, and the only thing he wanted was to play chess. How did he know nothing of Zero? Zero was popular around the world. Something was off about this boy, and he would find out what it was.

Lelouch found that playing chess with Ciel was a bit challenging. It seems the boy had practice with his favorite game. Though in the end, Lelouch won. With a haughty toss of his head, he smirked at the boy. "I am the best chess player around…Though you were a challenge." he admitted. Ciel stared at his now fallen knight and king. He never lost to anybody but Sebastian…How could this raven haired boy best him at his favorite game? He shook his head "Good match, Lelouch. Like a true king, though you sacrificed many pawns to kill me…" he analyzed out loud to the young prince. Lelouch only chuckled, that was true in sense of the game as well as his war.

Lelouch's face was then shoved into the chess pieces as Milly had slapped his head hard enough to do so. "Hello newbie!" the president yelled with a laugh as she slapped Lelouch's back again. "Prez, one day you're going to put me in a hospital…"

"Nonsense Lelouch." She said quickly before turning to Ciel. "Hello…" he said with a slight blush. This girl resembled Elizabeth back in his time. The president yelled and started hugging the poor earl. "Aw, Lelouch, where did you find him? He is absolutely adorable!" she quickly dropped him and turned to Lelouch and pointed a slender finger at him "You are in charge of helping around. He will join the student council!". Lelouch was shocked the Milly had taken such a liking to the boy in such little time.

"Prez, you didn't even ask Ciel if he wanted to jo-". She put a finger on his lips and turned her head to the blue eyed boy "You'll join us, right?". Ciel was wide eyed at how this girl acted, but it seemed fine since Lelouch didn't object to her. "Sure". Milly smiled and lifted her finger off from Lelouch's lips. "No problem. Don't doubt me, I know what everyone wants" She said before walking off. Truth was she had been watching Lelouch and Ciel play chess and she had never seen Lelouch so interested in a person other than his brother. This was the perfect chance to get Lelouch a friend!

The raven haired boy sighed and looked to Ciel while standing "It seems you have joined the student council. The hyper blond you met moments ago was Milly Ashford, also known as the president…You'll gradually meet other members, other than myself, as well."

The bell rang, signaling students to go to their next class. Lelouch smiled "Lets go to class newbie." Ciel followed him to his class, finding out that they had the same classes and that he was sitting next to him in each class. What a coincidence.

Undertaker laughed on top of the roof. "Oh, Earl. You have just become friends with a terrorist…You have such bad luck Earl…." he chuckled before flying off somewhere else.

Sebastian had ordered the other servants to stay at the Phantomhive home until he and the young master returned. He sternly instructed them to not burn down the mansion. He left Tanaka in charge while away. If he wasn't back within 6 months with the master, they could go home until he fetched them again.

The raven demon was perplexed as to how to get in contact with a shinigami. Usually he ran into Grell by coincidence or he pop out of no where. Best place to start his search for the red head was probably London where there were many deaths every day. It was only matter of time until Grell saw him and came drooling at his feet.

Just as he had predicted, Grell had seen him from the rooftop and had started cuddling up to Sebastian. "Grell…I need your help." At these words, Grell's eye were wide with shock and love "Ooh! My dear Sebby! The day has finally come when you need my help! Yes! What do you need? Is it love? Maybe a need your master cant give?" he drooled over the possibilities. "Grell. Undertaker has taken my dear master to a different place. Where exactly? He had used his scythe to cut a hole into the ground and a purple light emerged. He had jumped into it with my dear Master. Where is he?" he asked in a harsh and cold tone. Grell frowned, Undertaker was up to something… "Ah, I'll tell you where if you give me a kiss, dear Sebby" he cooed with a blush. Sebastian grabbed Grell's waist with one hand and with the other, tilted his chin up. He roughly kissed the shinigami, sliding his tongue into his mouth, Grell happily answered back, twisting his tongue with Sebastians, tasting his saliva. Sebastian pulled back, letting go of the smiled and giggled like a girl. "Purple light means the time of future, he likes to visit the year 2017 Japan a lot. The Earl is in a dangerous time period if he messes with the wrong people…"

He said while still thinking about the kiss with Sebastian. It seemed he was going to have to get Grell to open a hole for him "Grell…Could you please get me there…?" he cooed. Grell was more than happy to do so, once opened Sebastian jumped in, leaving Grell alone with his thoughts of Sebastian.

Sebastian woke up in a room. Last thing he remembered was jumping into a hole, and here he was in an odd room. Undertaker appeared before him "Ah! Sebastian! You finally made it. I can finally go back and return and continue doing what I do best…" Sebastian turned to him "Where is my master?" "The earl? He is in his classes right now…You talked to Grell in a different part of London, thus a different place in the future. You are at the Black Knights rebel base…Don't worry, You are one of them now. I had signed you up earlier because you are predictable. Just do as you are ordered here and in time you will meet the earl again, right now he is safe…" With those last words, Undertaker left.

Sebastian walked to a mirror and noticed he was now wearing a uniform, he assumed it was the Black Knights uniform. He walked out of the room and was quickly told what to do, mostly move objects around. After a week of this though, he was eventually told to go the front lines. Sebastian had killed many soldiers and proved his 'loyalty' towards the Black Knights. It wasn't long before He was following one of his leaders, C.C. He found it an odd name, but she was beautiful. Too bad she was mortal.

C.C. turned to Sebastian "Come on, its time to pick up Zero…" Sebastian smiled. "Yes, milady." he still couldn't drop his old habits. C.C. lightly blushed and contacted Rollo "Rollo, Is Zero ready?"

"Almost C.C. He is on his way, just come ahead to the library base." "Alright then."

She sat in the room, waiting for Lelouch. He was really taking his time today. Usually he was on time, on the dot. What could have made him late today?

Sebastian stood beside C.C. when he felt his master close by…He didn't wait long to find out where he was, in came a young raven haired boy, looking 17, with purple eyes. Behind him came a boy about the same age, one blue eye, while the other had an eye patch. Sebastian rushed over to boy, touching his face, unsure if it was his master or not. His master was 12 going on 13, not 17! He flipped the eye patch and saw his contract. He sighed and smiled "It took me a long time to find you, young master." Ciel looked at Sebastian, not used to seeing him in this uniform. He kind of missed the butler. "Its about time." Sebastian's smile grew wider, definitely his young master.

Lelouch smirked as he looked at the butler and master reunite. C.C. looked at them confused "Mind telling me what happened, Lelouch?"

A week ago

"_Hey Shirley! Quit that!" Ciel yelled at the clumsy girl. "I'm sorry Ciel. I cant help it that I'm clumsy…" God, she resembled his maid back at home. "Hey lulu! Pass me the eggs!" she yelled to her crush. "Alright" he handed her the eggs, and she proceeded in adding the ingredients. President had made them start cooking Ms. Viletta a birthday cake and other sweets. _

_Once Shirley had finished mixing the ingredients, she moved to wash her hands, waving them in the air, when she smacked Ciel's eye patch off, revealing his violet eye. Naturally Shirley didn't see it due to her manners and avoided looking at it, while grabbing it from the ground, handing it to him. Lelouch saw his eye perfectly and he was shocked. Ciel re-attached the patch and continued while Shirley washed her hands._

_After giving Ms. Viletta her cake, Shirley went off to find president, leaving both boys alone in the student council room. Lelouch walked over to Ciel, taking out his contact lens, putting Ciel under his Geass._

"_Answer my questions"_

"_Yes, mi Lord"_

"_Is that Geass in your eye?"_

"_No, I don't even know what Geass is."_

"_What's with your eye then?"_

"_Its my contract between me and my demon butler so that I may have revenge on the person who killed my parents…"_

_Lelouch understood what it felt like to want revenge for the death of a parent, he wanted revenge for his dead mother and sister, whom he wanted to find._

"_Why did you come to Japan?"_

"_I was dragged here by a Shinigami against my will…"_

"_Where is your demon butler, and what is his name?"_

"_I don't know where Sebastian is, but he will come and find me, he will follow me because of my contract."_

_It seems this boy was like Lelouch in many ways. 2 weeks with him, he felt close to him, like a friend, except he felt a deeper meaning for this boy. He released Ciel from his Geass, not putting the contact in. Ciel shook his head "Lelouch, what's wrong with your eye?"_

_From there Lelouch considered Ciel a valuable ally and friend, and told him about Geass and his identity. He could tell Ciel wasn't a person to tell someone about Lelouch, even if tortured. Ciel had smiled and accepted Lelouch entirely. If there were demons and shinigami, then sure there was Geass._

C.C. was surprised that Lelouch opened up to someone other than herself. So Sebastian was a contract dealer as well, and immortal? Very Interesting…

* * *

**Review please! I live off of them! **

**I had been meaning to update this sooner, but I got sick again and I wasn't able to. Sorry. **

**To the person who typed to me, calling me a dick for only writing one chapter: I laughed. It was funny getting that message as my first review for this story so I guess that means you like it? hmm? At least use an account so I can reply back, I love all reviews, nasty or good, though good are preferred. Anyway, next chapter next weekend/week**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Code Geass or Kuroshitsuji, they belong to their rightful owners.**

**Ciel and Lelouch are most the tweaked characters. **

**I added different plans to Lelouch's domination, so if you read about something that never happened: yeah I made that up**

**Alright then! Shall we continue? :D**

* * *

Ciel was now with Lelouch wherever he went, while Sebastian stayed with C.C. at the Black Knight's base. Ciel was irritated at Rollo, who was really annoying at this point. He was worst than his servants at his mansion, he was so clingy with Lelouch it was ridiculous. Though it was a relief to hear from Lelouch that Rollo wasn't really his brother, that he was planning to kill him soon.

Ciel had recently been practicing with his knightmare. He had eventually earned his own, almost as good as Kallen's. Difference being was his want as fast, but it was pretty close. His knightmare was a dark blue which suited him well.

No one knew when Ciel was out because he technically _wasn't_ out. Sayoko had a sister who supported Zero, and his sister replaced Ciel when Lelouch went out.

Ciel was sitting near Lelouch at the Black knights base. Lelouch was taking a break from being Zero, being Zero was a burden, and Ciel could see that. He knew exactly how Lelouch felt. "Hey Lelouch…" Ciel said glancing at the young prince. "Yeah, Ciel?"

"Isn't lonely being Zero? Don't you ever feel that there is no one that knows how you feel?" he asked while playing with the mask of Zero. Lelouch sighed "Yes…It is lonely… But it's the path I have chosen and I cant go back now. Too many people have died, it cant be for nothing…" Lelouch said, obviously not too happy with the life he had chosen.

It seemed he regretted many things…Like his sister Euphemia. He had heard from C.C. that Lelouch had accidentally killed his precious sister. Ciel knew how that felt, he had been the cause of his dear aunt's death, which had been by Grell's scythe.

Ciel stood up and hugged Lelouch from behind "I _do_ know how you feel…I have done things I'm not proud of….I even caused the death of my aunt…" he said, trying to console the raven haired boy. Lelouch widened his eyes, but then shut them, letting Ciel console him. It felt nice, this boy hugging him. It actually felt as if he knew how he felt…in so many ways!

This feeling was close to the way he felt by C.C. when she had kissed him those two times, but he had always felt uncomfortable when she kissed him. Though when this boy hugged him, it felt right. Lelouch had an idea and he had to try it out. "Ciel…?" The one eyes boy let go of Lelouch and looked at his face. "Hmm?"

Lelouch grabbed Ciel and slammed him to a wall. "How far are you willing to go to console me?" he questioned, his eyes closed and his face looking down. Ciel looked at Lelouch and slightly smiled "I dunno Lelouch…". The prince looked up and leaned towards Ciel, his lips inches away. "Tell me…" he commanded, his lips slowly getting closer to the young earl's.

Ciel looked into Lelouch's eyes, his purple eyes staring into his blue eye. Ciel could tell Lelouch was serious, and he didn't mind. He had always been open about people. He knew he had a fiancé back at home, but he had never felt in love with her. He had always thought of her like a sister, nothing more. Now that Lelouch was in front of him, leaning towards him in a seductive way, he felt that this was different than when he was with Elizabeth.

Ciel's eyes widened in the realization: he was in love with the Britannian prince. Lelouch saw this and took this chance to kiss the earl, his tongue slipping into Ciel's, exploring it's depths. Ciel was shocked at first but he kissed the raven haired boy back, their tongues dancing together in each other's mouths.

Ciel suddenly felt a bum on his leg, he felt it between Lelouch's legs, and quickly realized that Lelouch was turned on. Even more surprising was that Ciel felt his pants tightening. He was too? This was many new feelings and experiences for Ciel, he didn't know what this was! How did he get the ache to go away?

Lelouch chuckled when he felt Ciel through his suit. He separated from Ciel, but only several centimeters to keep the tension "I'm only kissing you and you're this hard already?" Ciel blushed, embarrassed at being teased by Lelouch. He looked away "Don't tease me…I'm new to this…" he mumbled. Lelouch chuckled and embraced him lightly "What makes you think I'm a pro at this? Women try to seduce me all the time, but that doesn't mean I ever do anything…" he said while kissing Ciel's neck.

Ciel shivered, this was definitely new! But now he was curious, could men have…sex? He wasn't ignorant, he knew they could, but he never really quite new the full details…for men. After all he had thought that he was going to marry Elizabeth, or die before then. He never would have thought he would fall for a guy! Why was he thinking about sex? Was he a pervert now because so? Maybe Sebastian knew! Sebastian had sex before, right? He was known to be a 'sexy' demon, even to the point that Grell loved him.

"Um…Lelouch….?" Ciel mumbled, blushing a deeper red at the kisses Lelouch made on his skin. "Hmm?" he said between kisses. "I….Your…." he felt odd about what he was about to say, but he had to get it out….its what people did, right? "I….You|are|extremely|important|tome!" he rushed rather quickly. As he thought, he wasn't good with spouting out feelings. It made him feel feminine…A feeling he wasn't too fond of.

Lelouch nibbled up Ciel's neck, to his ear, gently biting it "That will suffice for now, but soon I will hear better words." he said while taking Ciel's hand, dragging him to a couch. He let go and sat down, patting the spot next to him for Ciel to sit. Ciel covered his face with a hand, trying to hide his embarrassment. Lelouch patted it once more, Ciel glanced at the spot and quickly sat down, his hands on his knees and his face staring down.

Lelouch smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so that the earl was laying on Lelouch's shoulder. "I wont do anything to you….I'm new to this as well…" he said before kissing the boy's blue hair. Ciel nodded, relaxing.

After about 5 minutes of this, Lelouch's phone began to ring. He answered "Yes?"

"Zero! Its Schneizel! He has…."

* * *

**Review please! I need them! **

**Oh, cliffhanger! Yes I am evil, no? Ha, Anyway give me some ideas about what you might want in this, hm? I do have a plan, but I want this to be long so suggest some kind of fight for me? Or read on, either way I will continue on :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Code Geass or Inuyasha**

**Alright then, last chapter:**

* * *

Lelouch sighed, hearing new of Schneizel was unexpected. He had Lancelot, Tristan. And the Mordrid on the battlefield. More so, they had received information on their base, so they were attacking. It would only be a matter of hours before they reached the inside.

"It still seems after so many years, my brother loves to surprise me, even if he doesn't know it's _me_…" He backed away from Ciel and attached his helmet, becoming Zero.

Zero looked to the one eyed boy "Go onto the battlefield with Sebastian, C.C., and Kallen…You three defend this base until we are able to contact the Chinese federation" Ciel smiled "Yes, Zero" he started to walk out when Zero grabbed his shoulder, he looked to the masked man with questioning look. "Don't you die…" he then let go and continued a different direction from Ciel.

He smiled again, he felt a caring mood just then from Zero…Lelouch.

Ciel moved into his knightmare, beside him, Kallen, Sebastian and C.C. getting into theirs along with other Black Knights. "Sebastian! Lets go!" he yelled as he started his machine and flew off, followed by each member. "Copy that…Young master." Sebastian said through their communication Ciel only chuckled as he started maneuvering his machine, Ciel rammed into the Mordrid, which contained Anya. Her defense kicked in, making it hard for Ciel to damage the Mordrid. She was quickly surprised by an above attack: Todou! "I've got your back" he said to Ciel, together they attacked the Mordrid, eventually breaking her defense, leaving her to play fair.

Kallen was, and always will be, fighting Suzaku in his Lancelot with her Guren since he couldn't be killed and Kallen was the only fighter who could fight him equally.

Sebastian and C.C. were fighting together to bring down the Tristan, who was constantly flying past one or the other for his lightning quick speed. "Miss C.C., Try Maneuver 35, it may prove to be more successful than anyone had thought…" he said through their communication. C.C. thought of it, this was a tricky maneuver that involved contact with a friendly knightmare…"…Fine Sebastian, Lets Go!" she yelled back while pushing on the stick, moving together, Sebastian quickly typed into board, maneuvering so that he caught C.C. and threw her into the Tristan, taking out his floating device and his ejection.

C.C. made it all right with minimal damage. "Nice work Sebastian…" he chuckled. This era was amusing to say the least, but he somewhat longed to go back to his time…After all, he still had to complete his contract, which was only possible through that era in time. He also didn't want to leave, C.C. was a very interesting woman.

Suzaku turned his attention to the Tristan, receiving a blow to his float device as well. "How dare you turn your attention from our fight to him!" Kallen yelled as she destroyed one of his arms. "Kallen!"

* * *

"Rakshata, is the device almost done?" "Its almost done Zero, I'm having a few knightmare's assemble it now in the area. "Good"

The next thing everyone on the battlefield knew, they were frozen in the air. Everyone connected their superior's. "Zero! What's going on?" everyone yelled in unison. "Ah, that would be the new device Rakshata made, its to stop everyone in mid-flight… We'll get all of you out momentarily." Zero was worried about a strike from Schneizel, these weren't his men, they were his majesty's men, thus he couldn't kill that many knight of rounds.

* * *

Schneizel looked to Nina "Go ahead and deploy the missile…Im sure his majesty wont this three knights…" he said to the girl who looked down before deploying the missile.

He then contacted each knight "Suzaku, Anya, Gino… You are making a noble sacrifice for your country here and now, a missile is heading your way now, it will kill everyone on the field, including you. We will then capture Zero and bring Peace to the world…Thank you" he ended the conversation, while each protested, even Suzaku. He had to protect Nunnally now, she didn't have a brother now that could take care of her, he had to live!

This awakened Suzaku's horrible 'live on' Geass, but he couldn't do much when his Lancelot wasn't working.

* * *

Ogi yelled up to Zero "Zero! There's a giant missile headed towards the field, it will kill everyone!" Zero stood up, he was confused and angry. His brother was playing dirty, killing his own men just so that he would have the glory of capturing Zero. Zero turned to Rakshata "Turn off that machine now! We cannot risk losing Ciel and the others!" funny how Ciel came to his mind before Kallen, but he cared more for Ciel than anyone.

The missile continued to head towards the group of pilots, each bothered by the fact they were going to die.

Rakshata turned off the machine late. The missile had been a few miles off, allowing little to be seen as there was an explosion. After the clouds of dust or decay had scattered, there was nothing left. Zero fell back from the shock. Where was everyone? Had they all died? He quickly got up "Ogi! Get as many men as you need and look for our pilots!"

* * *

Sebastian sat on the ground beside C.C. and Ciel. He sighed. In the last minutes, Sebastian had been able to grab Ciel and C.C., while Kallen and Todou managed to get away. There they had crash landed onto a small island that luckily had been under them.

How could he had saved this woman….Wasn't Ciel his number 1 priority? This was annoying, he had to get back to his time and complete his contract.

C.C. woke up to a note on her body, strange, she was on an island. She picked up the note:

_C.C._

_I have taken my master back to our time, it isn't right for us to be here anymore. We must fulfill our contracts to each other, you of all people understand this. Maybe in the future I will meet you, after all, neither of us can die_

_~Sebastian M._

C.C. chuckled, but it was filled with amusement and sorrow. She had felt herself grow attached to the demon, who like her, wasn't accepted in society and lived forever. "I will meet you in the future, demon" she said as she folded the note, sliding it into between her breasts.

C.C. flew to the base, surprised it was still intact. She found that the Chinese federation had made it in time to help the Black Knights out. She found Lelouch in his room, his helmet thrown on the floor. He looked up to C.C. "Where is Ciel?" She sat on the bed next to him and slid the note out, handing it to him. He opened it and after reading it, slammed his fist into the wall. He knew Ciel had to go…But he wanted to think of a way to make him stay. Now he felt really lonely. Now there was no one who understood his pain and misery.

Ciel woke in his bed, in his old 12 year old body. He looked up to see Sebastian, in his butler uniform, making him tea. He sighed, understanding exactly what happened. Obviously Sebastian had made Grell help out. He guessed it was for the best, after all, he had to get revenge for his parents…Back to this life…

* * *

_**A year later….**_

Ciel and Sebastian were in the future, having help from the Undertaker. The world was different, especially to Ciel since he was a demon now. Sebastian failed his contract with him, the result of his mistake made him immortal. "Sebastian, go find C.C. and Lelouch…" the demon butler looked to his immortal master, who was once again 17 or 18. "Yes, young master" and with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

He returned several hours later with C.C. beside him. "C.C…. Where is Lelouch?" he needed to know where Lelouch was. Maybe now, Lelouch wouldn't have forgotten him? C.C. looked to the boy with sad eyes "You missed him several weeks ago, he died a demon emperor….Though because of his death, the world is a happier place" she said while looking to the sky.

Ciel sat on a rock, holding the bridge of his nose "So…It seems we are still nearly the same till the end…We both break our contracts, only he died and I live on forever…" he looked up to the green haired witch. "He isn't completely dead, he is not alive in body, but he is alive in spirit…" she then pulled out from behind her an origami crane; pink. He looked to the witch with a skeptical look. "Oh, his spirit is here" she gave the crane to Ciel. At once he felt a being in the crane, or more like he felt a spirit go through his body, he could _hear_ a familiar voice. "Lelouch?" he asked the air.

_Ciel? Ah, it is good to see you again, though you feel evil now…_

"That would be because my contract was and wasn't completely fulfilled."

_haha, kind of like mine yet again. Funny isn't it? We are alike till the end. I am alive only in this crane, while you are forever alive in body_

"Yeah…I was just thinking that a few minutes ago…."

Ciel looked to Sebastian and C.C., they were two beings who were to live forever…Why not give them a happy ending? "Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?" Ciel poked his chest "You are no longer my butler…Do whatever you like, just don't be near me any longer…That's an order." Sebastian looked at his young master with surprise but then smiled. "As you wish, young master" he said while looking to C.C. In return she smiled "Well, where would you like to go miss C.C.?" she giggled and blushed, looking to Sebastian with hope "Why don't we travel around Japan?" He smiled, showing his fang-like teeth. They left Ciel alone, with Lelouch, who was in a pink paper crane.

"Well…Our love wasn't exactly the best, why not give theirs a second chance?"

He felt like Lelouch was nodding in agreement.

_I thought of another amusing thing, Ciel._

"What is it?"

_I was known as a demon in my life as an emperor, and still in my death, while you are a real demon, though you are kinder than a real one._

"True…You analyze too much about how we are the same."

_What do you expect? I cant really do to much since I am just a voice in your body._

Ciel sighed in agreement, he had a point. But then again, what if he could make a deal with Lelouch?

"Do you know where your body is?"

_Why?_

"Would you like to make a contract with me?"

* * *

**Oh what a nice ending :) Review please, this is the last chapter. The rest if for you to decide what happs next. ^_^**

**Anything that was in ****Italic and underlined ****was Lelouch speaking into Ciel's body/mind.**


End file.
